


A Casa dos Espelhos Partidos

by Deneb Rhode (Deneb_Rhode)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gore, Horror, Other, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deneb_Rhode/pseuds/Deneb%20Rhode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um homem amado pelo povo, mas que esconde lembranças macabras, remorsos, crimes e um segredo mortal. Torturado pela própria consciência, Saga de Gêmeos visita repetidas vezes o lugar onde aprisionou o próprio irmão, Kanon, e o condenou à morte. Mas em uma noite, uma aparição inesperada o leva a enfrentar suas piores dúvidas e temores. Fan Fiction produzida para evento do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams, como presente para a usuária Sak. Hokuto-chan. Texto concluído em 5 de fevereiro de 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal.

 

**I**

Alta madrugada, como sempre. A sombra é companheira que oculta os atos, aliada silenciosa. O vulto estranho, nada mais que um capuz e manto negro de fazenda rústica seguindo pela beira do mar. Caminhava a passos velozes pela praia, como se entendesse aonde ia mesmo sem entender o porque. Não havia porque.

Ele simplesmente precisava ir até lá, de novo.

Para isso arriscava nas noites, oculto na escuridão: tudo o que conseguira de modo tão penoso, tudo poderia ruir de uma vez só se fosse visto ali. Respirou fundo "As pessoas tem uma memória ruim", disse para si mesmo, tentando manter a coragem. Uma estupidez total: não havia nada para se ver, ele sabia disso. Mas continuava indo.

"Devo estar louco."

Chegou ao lugar, tudo igual. Ouriços e algas grudados nos rochedos, a maré alta quase encobrindo a grade de uma cela esculpida na rocha. Não tinha nada lá. Estremeceu, em confuso desalento. Em algum lugar de si guardava uma esperança de que ainda o encontrasse ali, resistindo à maré entre juras furiosas de vingança. Não tinha nada lá. E pensar que ele mesmo o trancara naquele lugar de danação, da morte lenta trazida aos poucos pelas ondas. Fizera o certo, não podia se culpar por ter agido como um homem honrado.

Pelas galáxias, não tinha nada lá!!! Nada!!! A execução foi levada a cabo, o mar algoz cumpriu seu papel, justiça foi feita em nome dos deuses. Deveria sentir-se aliviado, mas como? Olhou as próprias mãos, o brilho da lua cheia iluminou-lhe os dedos, o reflexo branco sobre a pele que raramente via a luz. Tão pálidas. Por que tinha a impressão de vê-las sempre manchadas de sangue?

Estava feito, não podia voltar atrás. Em nada. O vento pareceu gritar em seus ouvidos estranhas vozes misturando choros de criança, gritos de medo e fúria e preces de inocentes condenados. As coisas tinham ido longe demais? Não, tudo foi necessário! Ele era um homem bondoso, todo mundo sabia disso...

Era amado e venerado, cultuado como um messias, não estava fazendo nada de ruim. Não era ele que sempre se preocupava com os menos afortunados? Não deu quase todo seu soldo aos pobres, comprou-lhes pão e lentilha para que não passassem fome? Não deu um teto para quem não tinha onde morar e esperança para quem não tinha mais nada? Ele fez isso sim, sempre fez, ainda mais agora! Ainda de manhã tratou das feridas de uma mãe leprosa e ajudou seu filho aleijado a andar, deu alimento e remédios à família, lembrava bem! Então não estava errado! Nunca em tempo algum um Mestre do Santuário de Athena foi tão generoso com o povo humilde, e é dessa matéria que são feitos os santos.

E se sentia tão...culpado. Como se carregasse nos ombros toda a abóbada celeste, os olhos das testemunhas de seus atos sangrentos. Mas foi tudo necessário, tudo necessário!

"Mas, por que?"

Temeu pelos menores, justificou-se; se isso queria dizer ter que eliminar um mestre implacável como Shion houvera sido, ou um bebê dito sagrado, mas que seria marionete de outros, profanos e sórdidos, até ter idade para governar, então que fosse! Quanto tempo aquela gente ainda iria sofrer se tivesse que agüentar mais? Teria lentilha na mesa ou quem curasse suas chagas?

Foi tudo necessário.

"Mas, por que?"

A imagem que o perturbava, os olhos azuis tristonhos de Aioros, ele parecia não entender. Ele não entendia nada mesmo, não entendeu porque estava errado quando o Mestre o escolheu como sucessor, porque estava errado que tentasse interferir em seu plano, que era errado que a reencarnação de Athena continuasse viva. Não eram os grandes feitos, as batalhas e guerras, eram as coisas pequenas, as dores do povo que precisavam de socorro imediato. Isso não era Aioros, era ele—e só ele—que podia dar. "Não nos vale ganhar de exércitos se nossa gente não tem o que comer! Você não devia ter entrado nessa história nunca!"

"ENTÃO, POR QUE, SEU DESGRAÇADO?!? EU TINHA RAZÃO, NÃO TINHA???"

O vento uivou de novo, carregando palavras malditas. O mar arrebentou dentro da cela no rochedo, trouxe de volta uma pedra branca e lisa, um pedaço de osso talvez. Agarrou-o e caiu de joelhos, em prantos. Não aguentava mais a tortura das vozes. Gritou a plenos pulmões, tentando abafar o vento, por para fora toda a angústia.

—EU FIZ SIM, EU ESTAVA CERTO!!! EU TRANQUEI VOCÊ AÍ, VOCÊ ERA MALIGNO, FOI POR ISSO! EU NÃO PODIA...NÃO PODIA DEIXAR...ATHENA...

—Não podia deixar o que?

A inesperada resposta o fez gelar: temia que a dor o houvesse entregado. Trêmulo dentro do capuz virou-se lentamente para trás, viu na outra extremidade da enseada a lua iluminar claramente aquele rosto que conhecia tão bem, da vida e de pesadelos:

—Kanon?...Meu...irmão...!?

O homem não disse palavra, apenas sorriu cinicamente, os olhos de um azul profundo faiscando em uma expressão misteriosa. Olhando Kanon, que trancara há anos atrás na cela da morte, sem conseguir saber se era fantasma, delírio ou realidade, se agitava por dentro como se houvesse levado um choque. Deixou a capa cair, revelou sob a lua sua figura tão igual a do irmão, os mesmos cabelos e olhos, o mesmo porte físico, o rosto quase idêntico, talvez um pouco mais consumido pelo tormento.

Kanon deu-lhe as costas. Se dirigiu com passos lentos ao rochedo no seu extremo da enseada, o irmão ainda tentou detê-lo, mas a voz não saiu. O homem que voltara dos mortos ainda deu um último olhar enigmático antes de entrar no mar revolto, sumindo entre as pedras.

—KANON!!!

De um susto destravou pernas e garganta. Esqueceu capa , osso e segredo, correu o quanto pôde até o outro extremo da angra sombria, buscou alguma pegada ou sinal que o levasse ao irmão. Por fim divisou-o em pé sobre uma rocha no meio das ondas furiosas, semi-encoberto pela espuma do mar.

—Kanon!...Volte! Sou eu, eu preciso...Eu preciso muito falar com você!

Subiu nas rochas enfrentando a arrebentação e o vento, tentou chegar até seu gêmeo, saltando como conseguia, de pedra em pedra. Era quase impossível manter os olhos abertos na borrasca repleta de sal. Com dificuldade agarrou-se nas bordas ásperas de cracas, lanhou as mãos não soube quantas vezes, tingindo a espuma de vermelho. Não ia desistir. Mais alguns saltos apenas e...

—Kanon! Irmão!!

Uma onda mais forte quebrou-se sobre eles, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Enquanto o oceano o devorava, ainda pode abrir os olhos ardidos e divisar a figura de Kanon em pé sobre a rocha, sorrindo mais uma vez para ele com os venenosos olhos lampejantes. Tentou nadar, tentou gritar, a água encheu seus brônquios, silenciando-o. Afundou de uma vez, puxado pelo mar tormentoso em direção ao fim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

  
**II**   


 

O sol ardia, em uma clara manhã. Nenhuma nuvem no céu, apenas as gaivotas e a luz quase ofuscante, refletida na areia clara. O sol furioso do verão. Sentiu os braços queimando, na boca o gosto salobro da água do mar, que parecia ter se infiltrado em seu corpo inteiro. Mas estava vivo. Ergueu-se com dificuldade, tentando fazer o corpo dolorido ganhar alguma obediência, tirou algas e pedregulhos dos cabelos enquanto recuperava as forças.

Estava vivo, afinal.

Tivesse se salvado, ainda assim estava confuso. Ali era uma praia, mas não mais a da enseada do rochedo de Uranos, algum outro lugar. Mas onde? Olhou ao redor, a memória da praia vizinha ao perímetro do Santuário e da vila de Rodorio lhe veio à mente, estranho que não houvesse ninguém ali. O ar não tinha cheiro de barcos de pesca, nenhuma mulher na beira da água colhendo marisco. Uma outra praia? Sem resposta, sentou-se ainda exausto, as narinas salgadas ardendo.

E achou, ainda clara, uma trilha solitária de pegadas marcando a areia branca. Pés grandes, de homem alto, única pessoa que havia passado por lá. Seria possível que fosse...? A imagem de seu irmão sobre o rochedo, o olhar de puro enigma se acenderam em sua memória. Seria Kanon? Fosse quem fosse o homem na praia, havia saído do mar e passado a menos de dois metros de seu corpo caído. Há tão pouco tempo que a brisa quente não lhe desmanchara o rastro. Com certeza, não quis lhe ajudar.

"Meu irmão?..."

Por um segundo, ouviu de novo no vento algo que parecia som humano, uma risada ou grito de acusação. Não havia viva alma na praia, só ele e as pegadas. Kanon...o que viu na noite anterior? A imagem de um homem que o mar devorou há anos, uma alucinação que quase o carregou para a morte. Não era possível. Aquilo foi apenas um sonho ruim.

Ainda enfraquecido, se pôs de pé. Mais do que triste, se achava confuso, perdido. Não sabia onde estava, na pele ainda carregava o arrepio das visões da noite anterior. Por mais absurdo que fosse, parecia muito real. No fundo, queria entender de onde veio o irmão que acreditava morto, ou o que ele queria fazer no rochedo no meio do mar.

Agora havia a trilha.

Como fazia nos tempos de criança, foi até as marcas na areia e pisou em uma delas, encaixando o próprio pé nas bordas da pegada. O mesmo tamanho, tal e qual nas brincadeiras de antes, mais uma constatação de que eram gêmeos mesmo.

—Kanon...

Não havia sido uma alucinação, o irmão esteve mesmo com ele. Se perguntava por que ele não havia parado junto ao seu corpo estendido na praia, claro que não ia querer ajudar, mas será que não tinha interesse algum? Conferir que tinha se afogado mesmo? Cortar-lhe a garganta? Eram pegadas de Kanon, disso não tinha mais dúvidas, de um Kanon que apareceu ontem nos rochedos, saiu do mar e o ignorou ali caído, indo embora deixando o longo rastro.

Não imaginava onde teria ido, talvez na vila—se havia alguma vila—talvez em algum esconderijo. Esteve lá, parecia vivo e devia estar vivo mesmo, ou que fantasma faria marcas tão corpóreas na areia de uma praia? Hesitante, se pôs a seguir a trilha que se estendia longamente, orlando o mar. Queria uma resposta, a explicação que a lógica e os remorsos pareciam não querer lhe oferecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 

As marcas encontraram a grama da beira de uma estrada, ali desapareciam. O caminho se estendia longamente em direções norte-sul, sem indicar por onde Kanon teria ido. Decidiu na intuição: isso sempre funcionava com eles, desde sempre pareciam saber um o que o outro pensava, as mesmas escolhas, idéias e gostos.

"Somos iguais...iguais em tudo..."

Em tudo?

Sacudiu a cabeça, por alguma razão essa idéia o deixava inquieto. Seguiu pela estrada, quase correndo, até se deparar com uma construção rústica, uma casa muito velha, feita de pedras, baixa e alongada como se ao longo dos anos houvessem sido feitos anexos e mais anexos na medida que a conveniência surgia.

Olhou pelas janelas minúsculas, tudo parecia muito escuro lá dentro, talvez estivesse abandonada. Foi andando ao redor da construção, abrindo caminho entre uma mistura de oliveiras e figueiras murchas, retorcidas de tão velhas, vegetação rasteira, meio queimada de sol e tocos secos. Achou portas que pareciam não ser abertas há séculos, emperradas. Mato e sal de maresia se acumulavam sobre as paredes livremente, com certeza não havia ninguém lá.

—O QUE?!

Foi um instante: na janela divisou o vulto de homem alto, cabeleira longa e revolta, agarrando alguma coisa para jogar, uma faca ou outra arma, talvez. Reagiu instintivamente arrancando uma das pedras do muro e jogando no vulto, antes que fosse atacado. Um som de vidro se estilhaçando se ouviu, da outra ponta da casa, uma voz roufenha de mulher soou no ar:

—Quem é?

Estava envergonhado. A casa era habitada, e provavelmente havia se confundido com um vulto no espelho de um quarto. Tinha que prestar explicações aos donos, pedir desculpas e pagar os estragos de qualquer maneira, ainda que não tivesse dinheiro no bolso. Foi até a ponta da casa, achou uma porta grande, entreaberta, exalando um cheiro forte de óleo de oliva. Entrou, ainda buscando palavras, procurando a dona da voz.

Ela estava ali, na sala escura, mal iluminada pelas janelinhas e pela fresta da porta. Uma velha de aparência centenária, rosto ossudo e nariz adunco, sentada em uma cadeira de balanço. Envolta em xales negros comidos de traça, tinha os olhos brancos de catarata, o ar distante das pessoas que não conseguem enxergar.

—Minha senhora...eu...

—Ah, moço, você veio de novo? Tem mais azeite sim, pode buscar lá no armazém dos fundos, o moço pode pegar quanto quiser.

"De novo?"

—Minha senhora...é que eu...—as palavras faltavam. Queria se explicar pelo espelho quebrado, mas agora queria também saber o que ela queria dizer com "de novo"?—eu, bom, eu vi mesmo um vulto aqui, mas eu não estava, eu acabei de chegar...

—Ah, o moço que veio então era seu irmão. Não precisa se preocupar, pode pegar o azeite. Eu entendo de família. Vivo sozinha. Mas eu já tive uma família boa, é lembrança, faz muito tempo. Eu conheço quando alguém é irmão.

Irmão? As idéias começavam a se juntar, seu coração disparou. Kanon talvez houvesse passado mesmo por ali, o vulto que achou que viu no espelho poderia realmente ser ele. O espelho...mas ainda assim...

—Ah, senhora...eu queria muito saber onde o moço...o meu irmão foi, eu estava seguindo ele...eu

—Você se perdeu dele faz tempo?

Engoliu em seco. Que sensação estranha era essa que tinha, falando com aquela velha cega? Ela parecia de algum modo saber dele como se o conhecesse há tempos.

—É. Me...perdi.

—Ah, eu sei como é. É fácil se perder. Eu não me perco, porque fico sempre aqui. Mas é que não enxergo. Se eu enxergasse, me perderia também. Só se perde quem enxerga. Eni se perdeu, mas é que ela tinha um olho muito bom.

Talvez estivesse assustado por nada: a velha parecia maluca, além de cega. Ainda assim, e mais por isso, precisava reparar os estragos na casa.

—Ai, senhora...eu não sei como dizer...Mas me assustei com um vulto na sua casa, e acabei quebrando seu espelho, sinto muito. Eu vou pagar o conserto, vou comprar um espelho novo, faço o que a senhora me pedir, eu fiz muito mal, eu...

—Não faz mal, moço. Os espelhos são coisa de outras pessoas. Eu não preciso de espelhos. Não são meus.

E desenrolou uma mão esquerda bastante disforme, apenas dois dedos secos e tortos, apontando o fundo da casa.

—O armazém é lá, onde tem o cheiro mais forte. E a vila é seguindo a estrada, pra lá também. O seu irmão deve ter ido para a vila, foi usar o azeite. Lá eles usam azeite. O vigário usa muito azeite.

Era uma pista de Kanon, ainda que dada por uma velha senil. Olhou a casa ao redor de si, lamentou silenciosamente o abandono daquela senhora cega e mutilada, queria poder fazer algo por ela naquela hora, mas não tinha sequer meios. Agradeceu com educação e ia saindo pela porta de entrada. A velha apontou de novo o fundo da casa.

—Não, moço. É por ali, seguindo o cheiro forte.

—Ah, é...eu ia dar a volta e...

—Lá no fundo. Seguindo o cheiro. A vila é para lá também.

Achou melhor não discutir com a velha. Deixou a porta de entrada e seguiu para o fundo, atravessando os arcos internos da casa longa. Logo achou os cacos do espelho que havia quebrado, cada um refletindo sua imagem em um ângulo distinto. Centenas de vezes a sua imagem. Ia recolher os cacos quando olhou para as paredes.

Ali, nos corredores sombrios, podia ver montes de espelhos, talvez algumas centenas, milhares até. Grandes, pequenos, retos, côncavos, convexos, claros, manchados, antigos, novos, com ou sem aros, em todas as paredes, no teto, até mesmo no chão em alguns cantos. Todos, sem exceção alguma, quebrados, como se houvessem sido atingidos por pedras.

Estacou surpreso. A velha disse que não se importava com espelhos, e que eles eram "coisas de outras pessoas". E disse que vivia sozinha. Mas o que era tudo aquilo? Lembranças de família? Como explicar, se alguns pareciam novos? Quebrados, mas novos.

Acompanhou o corredor de espelhos silencioso, olhando as peças, cada uma olhando de volta para ele muitas vezes, milhões de olhos iguais. Logo chegou a uma porta de madeira avermelhada, cheia de manchas de óleo. O armazém ao qual se referia a velha, nada mais que um galpão aberto, alto, com chão batido e paredes de pedra onde se empilhavam vários tonéis de azeite de oliva. Alguns ainda inteiros, outros rachados, muitos sem tampa, dispostos em imensas prateleiras de madeira, espaços grandes onde uma pessoa poderia andar sem dificuldade. O óleo pingava fazendo poças grandes no chão, fluido dourado, aromático se perdendo na terra.

E as pegadas, novamente elas, de pés de homem alto, agora lavadas no azeite. Indo em direção da saída, rumando galpão afora para uma estradinha estreita, não mais o caminho que havia visto quando deixou a praia. Era outro, menor e cercado de árvores tortas, espinheiros mais crescidos, pequenos restos de cercas de madeira e placas quase apagadas, bem dizer só lenha carcomida indicando alguma direção. A tal vila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 

A vila parecia ser um lugar bem diferente da casa da velha senhora, mas nada que a distinguisse muito de outras vilas: chão de lajotas de barro, casario, um poço velho no meio da praça, aparentemente seco. O único detalhe que poderia chamar a atenção era a igreja pobre e muito velha, janelas minúsculas, paredes e uma abóbada improvisada, simples, toda de argamassa de taipa ao invés de pedra. E que ainda assim ostentava magnificamente em seu topo um reluzente cruzeiro de metal prateado, brilhante, vertical e imponente, muito desproporcional a um lugar tão humilde.

Meio do dia, sol a pino, lugar quase deserto. Os habitantes deviam estar fazendo a sesta ou se escondendo do calor, nada vivo se mostrava além de uns cachorros dormindo ao lado das casas e umas poucas crianças brincando de gude perto do poço. Talvez houvessem visto Kanon. Se aproximou do grupo, os meninos brincando distraídos alheios à sua presença.

—Com licença...eu queria saber...

As crianças olharam para ele, imediatamente largaram as bolinhas de vidro e saíram correndo, gritando; os cachorros, assustados com os gritos também fugiram para o fundo das casas. Ficou sozinho lá, novamente sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo. Por fim viu uma garotinha pequena com rosto de medo intenso, abraçada numa boneca, fincada no lugar pelo tremor de suas pernas.

—Menininha...o que houve?

A garotinha não falou nada, seus olhos transbordaram de lágrimas, o rosto parecendo mais e mais apavorado. Olhou-a surpreso e apenado, foi se aproximando com jeito, para não assustá-la ainda mais. O terror nos olhos da menina só fazia crescer.

—Olha, eu estou aqui para ajudar...o que houve, você está perdida? Onde foi sua mãe?

—...

—Não precisa ter medo, eu ajudo você. Como você se chama?

Mais uma vez ela não disse nada, apenas tremia mais e mais, chorando em silêncio, a imagem de um filhote apavorado, com o corpo travado de medo ante a um predador. Ele se aproximou mais, estendeu a mão para ela:

—Venha comigo, eu...

—MAMÃE!!!!!! MAMÃE, ME AJUDA!!!!!! SOCORRO!!!!!

Um segundo. A garotinha começou a gritar, ele afastou a mão, logo se sentiu chutado furiosamente no meio das costas por uma bota muito pesada. Foi jogado no chão, esfolando o rosto nas lajotas. Os dentes de um forcado velho desceram sobre ele, por pouco não atravessando seu pescoço. Cravaram-se violentamente no piso duro, arrancando-lhe sangue e deixando-o preso.

—MALDITO! VOCÊ VAI MORRER AGORA! EU VOU TE MATAR!!!!

Tentou se virar, a bota pisou em suas costelas com força, sentiu seus cabelos sendo agarrados e puxados, erguendo seu rosto do chão sem soltar a ferramenta que grampeava seu pescoço. Pode olhar ao redor, viu uma pequena multidão ali, pessoas se aglomerando, rostos de pura surpresa, a garotinha agora agarrada à saia de uma mulher jovem que se abraçava nela num gesto nervoso de proteção.

—Meu Deus...mas é mesmo o Gemini?

A mão que o segurava pelos cabelos continuava vociferando:

—É ele sim, é ele, eu nunca ia esquecer! Esse...esse desgraçado foi que matou a minha Hebe! Minha filhinha, minha mocinha, não tinha nem feito dezoito anos! E ele matou ela, pagão maldito, vai aprender tudo o que eu sofri!!! EU MATO AGORA! VOU MATAR VOCÊ DEVAGAR, SEU BRUXO ASSASSINO, VOU LHE MANDAR DE VOLTA PRO INFERNO SOFRENDO BASTANTE!!!

Começou a bater sua cabeça na lajota, o sangue foi escorrendo da testa. A mão que o segurava foi puxada bruscamente, o largou ali, outras vozes se aproximando:

—Calma, Agenor! Deve estar havendo algum engano!

—Engano nenhum, é o Gemini! Eu mato ele!!!!

—Não pode ser o Gemini, se fosse nós já estaríamos mortos. Esqueceu que ele é bruxo? Você não poderia bater num bruxo como ele desse jeito!

Finalmente, se torcendo como pode conseguiu se virar, olhou as pessoas a rodeá-lo e mais adiante, sendo contido por um grupo de rapazes, um homem vermelho e calvo, de grossas sobrancelhas brancas e corpo troncudo, berrando juras de morte.

—É o Gemini sim, eu sei que é ele! Eu vi quando largou o corpo da minha Hebe na praia! Eu vi!!!! O cabelo grande, os olhos, é ele!!! Eu sou pai, eu não me engano com o assassino da minha filha!!! ESSE É O GEMINI!!!

Um dos rapazes saiu do grupo em que estava o enfurecido Agenor e foi até ele, prisioneiro do forcado, com o rosto cheio de escoriações.

—E aí, você é o Gemini?

—Eu?...

Ficou sem ter o que dizer. De certa forma ele era o Gemini, ou fôra o Gemini. Mas o Gemini dos Cavaleiros de Athena, defensor da Terceira Casa, até o incidente que o levou ao posto de Mestre do Santuário. Ainda que crimes pousassem sobre sua cabeça, não tinha a menor idéia do que esse homem estava dizendo. Resolveu não se complicar.

—Meu nome...é...é...Saga.

—Mentiroso! Eu mato você!—o velho parecia não se conformar com a resposta.

—Calma, Agenor! Me deixe falar com ele, sim? Bom, senhor Saga, o que o senhor veio fazer aqui?

Tentou explicar o quanto pode, torcendo para que não levassem suas palavras por algum lado ruim.

—Eu não sei, o mar...ontem eu caí no mar. Eu estava seguindo meu irmão, eu já não vejo ele há anos, e segui ele até aqui...

—MENTIROSO!!!—e Agenor se soltou, partindo para cima dele com um punhal. Os outros o seguraram.

—Quer ficar quieto, homem? Está na cara que ele não é o Gemini, ou não ficaria aí preso no chão como um ladrão de galinhas qualquer! O Gemini era um bruxo poderoso, ia se soltar e matar você antes que você notasse. O tal do "cosmos" dos bruxos, ele ia usar, pode ter certeza!

Isso era certo. Apesar de ele não querer fazer mal àquela gente, poderia apelar para o cosmos, mesmo que fosse apenas para se soltar dali. Não queria que as pessoas se apavorassem ou se ferissem, conhecia a natureza intensa de seus poderes e o que poderia desencadear se os usasse. Mas ao menos um pouco de força física, arrancar o forcado do chão... Só um esforço.

_"Quem é você?"_

Nada aconteceu. Foi como se a pergunta em sua cabeça houvesse dissipado o cosmos. Não conseguiu nem mover o forcado, continuava preso e indefeso à mercê dos habitantes da vila, respondendo a um interrogatório.

—Você caiu no mar procurando o seu irmão?

—Isso.

—E como veio parar aqui?

—Eu não sei, eu caí no mar!

—E como sabe que ele está aqui?

—Eu achei o rastro...E depois, a velha da casa com as oliveiras, ela viu, quer dizer, ela sentiu que ele passou na casa dela e veio para a vila, ela me disse isso...

As pessoas se entreolharam, sem dizer palavra. Agenor continuava sendo detido por outros homens, as lágrimas de ódio escorrendo por seu rosto vermelho.

—Você estava com a velha?

—É, eu estava.

—E esse seu irmão estava lá?

—Não, ele já tinha ido, eu achei o rastro dele e vim para cá.

Pensaram um pouco, quietos.

—Vamos até a velha, daí ela nos explica. Todos juntos, você também...Qual o seu nome mesmo?

—Saga.

—Vamos tirar isso da cisma de uma vez. Se sua história for verdade, ela vai confirmar.

Soltaram o forcado da lajota, ergueram seu corpo sem muita gentileza, levando-o aos trancos junto da multidão que seguiu para a casa da velha. Não ousou dizer uma palavra durante o trajeto, não via uma relação clara entre ir falar com a velha e sua identidade real, mas achou melhor não argumentar. Apenas esperava que a falta de juízo da senhora abandonada não lhe causasse mais problemas maiores ainda. Instantes depois avistou a casa de pedras, o galpão do azeite e as árvores tortas. Uma das mulheres do grupo pediu que esperassem.

—Vou ver se ela fala com a gente, ela pode estar dormindo, ou daquele jeito meio gagá dela, vocês sabem, ela é velha demais. Eu vou primeiro, vocês me esperam.

O grupo assentiu, a mulher entrou, chamando a velha em voz alta, como se fosse surda, e não cega. Não houve resposta. Após instantes de silêncio, um grito aterrorizado ecoou de dentro do galpão.

—MEU DEUS, NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos correram para lá, arrastando o prisioneiro, confuso. Ali encontraram a mulher encolhida no chão, abraçada aos joelhos, trêmula e soluçando, apontando um barril de tampa quebrada nas prateleiras.

—Ali...a velha...a velha...

No barril, uma nuvem de cabelos brancos flutuava no azeite. Os homens trataram de puxá-la para fora, veio um corpo idoso, envolto em xales negros roídos de traças, uma mão deformada saiu do barril, coberta do óleo. Uma mulher morta.

Todos se viraram instantaneamente para Saga, alguns ainda segurando Agenor, que rosnava entre os dentes um "eu sabia!". O rapaz que o interrogou foi até ele mais uma vez.

—Pode explicar isso?

—Eu? Mas se ela estava viva, eu não imagino...

Não havia mais nenhuma sombra de compreensão no olhar do rapaz. E nem das pessoas que estavam em volta. Apenas um frio cortante, carregado de rancor.

—Então até que consiga explicar, Gemini ou quem seja você, vai ficar na prisão da vila. E é bom explicar logo, que não tenho como garantir que ninguém vai querer sua cabeça durante a noite! Ou por muito tempo!

Mais uma vez foi arrastado, aos trancos, agora com mais rudeza ainda do que no caminho de ida. Via as coisas se complicarem, pensou em fugir, suas forças não respondiam. Mais uma vez tentou usar seus poderes, se livrar como conseguisse.

_"Quem é você?"_

Sem sucesso: o cosmos parecia tê-lo abandonado de vez. Abaixou a cabeça, derrotado, imaginando como havia ido parar numa situação daquelas. Ainda teve tempo de cruzar o olhar com o de um rapaz novo que parecia inconformado com a cena, parado ao lado de um diácono ortodoxo que mantinha o rosto envolto nas vestes escuras, impossível de ver. Depois disso, apenas mergulhou no meio da gente, arrastado por mãos e rostos cheios de ódio.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

 

**V**

 

Passou a noite numa cela, agrilhoado. Por algum tipo de sorte, ninguém veio tentar matá-lo, ainda assim mal conseguiu dormir. De manhã acordou com o sol entrando pelas grades de baixo da prisão, se arrastou até elas e viu uma pilha de madeira e palha bem grande, que incluía lenha de cercas, forragem e pedaços de mobília velha, tudo aglomerado sem muita ordem, fazendo lembrar o desmanche de um depósito de lixo. O tempo todo pessoas traziam mais pedaços de madeira, e fardos secos. Sobre a pilha o velho Agenor se ocupava de fixar um poste e aros de ferro, como se fosse para prender algo ali.

Acompanhou com os olhos o trabalho das pessoas até ouvir um sino, todos largaram seus afazeres e se dirigiram à igreja, ainda pôde ouvir alguém comentando "depois da missa a gente termina, depois é só queimar". Em pouco tempo não se via ninguém, a praça ficou deserta, ao sabor dos cachorros magros. O poste e a pilha de madeira jogavam uma sombra longa por cima da grade da cela: a suposição terrível do fim a que se prestava aquilo tudo lhe percorreu a mente, embrulhando seu estômago.

Sentado no chão áspero, pensava em algum meio de sair dali antes que a missa terminasse. Não gastou muito tempo elucubrando planos: uma figura alta, de cabelos revoltos, envolvida em uma capa escura se aproximou da grade, tendo nas mãos um cesto grande e um molho de chaves.

—Kanon?

Olhou direito, não era Kanon, e sim um rapaz mais jovem, muito parecido com o que foram ele mesmo e o irmão no fim da adolescência.

—Não sou esse, meu nome é Ganimedes. Eu estava ontem junto com o diácono, sou auxiliar do ofício. Talvez você tenha me visto.

Lembrou logo do rapazinho com ar indignado, ao lado do vigário coberto de negro. Na hora tinha os cabelos presos e domados em um rabo-de-cavalo discreto, agora deixava as longas mechas soltas caindo pelos ombros, emoldurando o rosto de olhos azuis elétricos. Tão igual a Kanon na juventude, o mesmo porte de atrevimento, o mesmo ar rebelde. O jovem abriu a cela, foi até ele com as chaves, libertando-o das correntes

—Vamos logo, que não temos muito tempo. Você tem que sair daqui!

Não pensou duas vezes, seguiu o rapaz que o conduzia para fora da cela tomando o cuidado de manter-se nas sombras das casas enquanto olhava preocupado um velho relógio de bolso.

—Acham que eu fui buscar água, vamos ter que ir rápido. O diácono está ajudando, ele disse que ia esticar os cantos da missa para nos dar tempo. Mas tenho vinte minutos, meia hora no máximo, só isso até a hora das bênçãos

E emendou:

—Vou levar você para um lugar seguro, Gemini.

Saga ficou perplexo, acompanhando o moço no seu passo veloz, por canteiros secos e sombras de árvores desfolhadas. Ele o chamara de "Gemini", o mesmo nome que o condenou como suposto assassino da filha de Agenor e da velha do azeite. Ainda assim, parecia totalmente empenhado em salvar-lhe a pele, levando-o com toda a pressa do mundo até uma moenda abandonada, uma construção torta no meio do bosque vizinho.

—Este lugar é seguro, ninguém costuma vir aqui. Só tem esquilos. Dizem que uns ladrões comeram carne podre nesta moenda e morreram de peste, já faz muito tempo, foi de onde veio a fama de lugar ruim. Ah, mas não se preocupe: isso é lenda que se conta, eu sei que não é verdade, eu desobedecia meu pai e vinha para cá brincar com os esquilos quando era criança. Ele dizia que eu tinha o diabo no corpo.

O rapaz parecia achar graça nas próprias palavras:

—E hoje sou auxiliar do diácono, ajudo a fazer a missa, que coisa estranha. Mas eu não devia ligar para meu pai. Ele sempre foi meio louco de igreja, nunca bateu muito bem da cabeça. Essa cisma que ele tem com você, Gemini, é a prova de tudo. Resolveu descontar num pagão a morte da mana.

Mana? Mas que...?

—Eu sou filho do Agenor, a minha irmã era a Hebe, que Deus a tenha. Irmã gêmea, um dia se encantou dos cavaleiros pagãos que apareceram uma vez pra salvar a vila do fogo, e foi embora com eles, servir no Santuário da deusa pagã no alto da montanha. Você lembra, Gemini, você estava com os cavaleiros, era o chefe de todos.

Estava abismado. O irmão da garota morta, cujo pai ontem vociferava furioso acusando-o do crime era quem estava lhe ajudando a escapar. Sem mágoas. Sem ressentimentos. Ele o chamava de "Gemini". Mais ainda, dava a entender que Gemini era mesmo o Cavaleiro de Athena, da "deusa pagã com o santuário no alto da montanha".

—Então por que você está me ajudando?

—Porque eu sei que meu pai está errado. Você é um herói, Gemini, não um assassino. Todo mundo sabe disso. Só se esqueceram de acreditar.

Saga olhou para ele, viu olhos que tinham uma fé inabalável em suas próprias palavras, um rosto que mostrava ainda jovem a obstinação daqueles capazes de abrir os próprios caminhos. Olhos azuis, faiscantes, determinados que brilhavam de convicções firmes. Gestos decididos, mãos fortes que seriam capazes de construir nações ou derrubar exércitos, a imagem altiva dos que criam revoluções e movem o mundo.

Ganimedes era exatamente igual a Kanon.

Indiferente ao seu devaneio, o rapaz foi até ele e lhe entregou-lhe a cesta. Dentro havia um cantil e alguns embrulhos de papel pardo, pão preto e queijo de cabra como suprimentos. E por um instante, Saga sentiu cheiro um cheiro mais familiar, nada que tivesse a ver com pão ou queijo.

—Fique com isso, aí tem água e comida, por enquanto deve ajudar. Cuide para que a água dure até de noite, até lá vou trazer mais. Só tem uma mina fluindo nesses tempos de seca. Mas não tente ir até lá: é longe, e você pode ser apanhado.

Tempos de seca. Saga olhou ao redor, de fato a vegetação parecia desfolhada e morrendo. O rapaz mais novo explicou:

—É como da outra vez, quando vocês estiveram aqui. Estamos no meio de uma longa seca, o mar não traz nuvens de chuva e nem elas vêm da montanha. Mal temos água para beber. E fica fácil de pegar fogo no mato, tudo muito seco. É por isso que o diácono reza missas todos os dias: está pedindo por alguma chuva. Ele diz que quanto mais todos rezarem na igreja, mais fácil é de Deus nos ouvir e mandar água boa dos céus, então todos vão, sem falta. Tenho tido muito trabalho ultimamente.

E completou, enquanto ajeitava a capa aos ombros, se preparando para sair:

—O meu medo é se toda essa chuva que não vem nunca, acabar vindo de uma vez. Como uma tempestade. Nem sempre elas vem com água só, antes caem raios, tem vendavais. Mas não compensa pensar nisso agora.

Foi se despedindo, e ia embora. Mas acabou ficando, detido pela mão do fugitivo, em seu rosto o olhar de quem tem muitas perguntas para fazer.

—Ganimedes...

—Sim?

Saga ficou parado, imaginando o que queria perguntar. Estava ainda perturbado com a assustadora semelhança do jovem com o irmão desaparecido. Seu lado mais prático lhe dizia que ali talvez estivesse o começo da resposta para seus problemas: um rapaz que se parecia muito com Kanon, poderia ser ele que esteve com a velha do azeite antes dela morrer, ou talvez isso explicasse a confusão de um pai enlutado ao ver o filho, imagem e semelhança sua, carregando o corpo da irmã morta na praia. Eram possibilidades, mesmo que não explicassem os crimes. Ou quem sabe se não era ele, oculto na noite e com a pouca idade encoberta pelas trevas, a figura que viu próxima ao rochedo de Uranos e que lhe arrastou para o mar?

Certamente tinha muitas perguntas a fazer.

Mas sua mente não o obedecia.

Só conseguia olhar o porte altivo, as mãos possantes de rebelde, os olhos de azul elétrico, a cabeleira escura, farta, revolta, exalando um sutil perfume de...benjoim e vento marinho. O cheiro familiar que sentiu pegando a cesta, o mesmo perfume de Kanon, o mesmo tipo de aroma.

—Gemini?

—Não, não foi nada—e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando recuperar o juízo—Eu acho que só estou muito...cansado, é só isso.

—Ah, bom—e Ganimedes tirou a capa, envolvendo-a nos ombros de Saga, quase carinhosamente—Fique com isso também. Eu sei que agora não vai precisar muito dela, mas quando anoitece costuma esfriar bastante, pra não falar nos mosquitos. De noite eu volto, vou trazer mais comida e mais água. Por agora se esconda, evite sair da moenda. Vai ficar tudo bem, você tem aliados. Eu e o diácono vamos pensar num jeito de ajudar você.

O fugitivo assentiu com a cabeça; mesmo não estando frio embrulhou-se na capa, apertando-a contra o corpo. O rapaz se afastou, tomando o caminho de volta.

—Eu volto de noite, prometo!

Saga o acompanhou com os olhos, enquanto desaparecia nas curvas da estrada. O dia estava quente. Mas ainda assim não tirava a capa dos ombros, sentindo o resto do cheiro de benjoim e vento marinho, recordações correndo em sua mente, um fantasma, cheiro de um enigma.

—Kanon...

No céu, distantes no horizonte sobre o mar, uma sombra escura de nuvens carregadas se formava lentamente. Talvez as preces do diácono fossem atendidas logo...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _continua..._


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

 

Esperou a noite inteira por Ganimedes.

Por fim, cansado e com sede, achou melhor dormir um pouco. Sua fuga àquelas horas já devia ser mais que óbvia para os habitantes do vilarejo, mas parecia estar seguro. Ao que parecia, os aldeões evitavam mesmo a moenda, com medo das histórias de peste. Acomodou-se coberto com a capa, dormiu sentindo o cheiro de benjoim e mar crespo.

Estava de novo na praia de Uranos. Mas agora a muito tempo antes, num dia em que ainda não ocupava o trono de Mestre, nem corria atrás de remorsos presos em grades. Uma figura ao seu lado, jovem, altiva e de olhos azuis faiscantes lhe estendeu uma taça dourada com vinho.

—E então?

Por um instante olhou para ele, estendeu a mão sem tocar a taça, algo lhe dizia para recusar o vinho. Lembrou que havia comido o queijo, o pão, bebido a água, tudo estava bom, Ganimedes não estava tentando envenená-lo...

Ganimedes? Não...

Kanon, com certeza.

—Eu...eu não posso...Não posso...

—Não pode?—e Kanon tomou um farto gole do vinho—Então me diga como você acha que as coisas vão ser daqui para frente, já que você sabe do que precisa ser feito, já conhece toda a realidade, sabe as soluções? Você abriu os olhos e viu tudo. Agora não dá mais para fechar.

Sentia-se incomodado, ameaçado. O outro mais uma vez lhe estendeu a taça, convidando-o a beber:

—A decisão é sua. Mas eu acho que é um caminho sem volta. A realidade é cruel com a ética, mas acaba se impondo, cedo ou tarde. É bem mais fácil se você não mentir para si mesmo.

Aquilo o irritou profundamente. Era como se o irmão estivesse lhe oferecendo um pacto com o diabo ou algo assim. Furioso, estapeou a taça das mãos de Kanon, jogou o líquido vermelho na areia.

—EU NÃO SOU IGUAL A VOCÊ!!

Kanon sorriu, se aproximou bem dele, segurou gentilmente seus cabelos, o forçando a olhá-lo no rosto, seu hálito de vinho próximo a seus lábios.

—Não é? Então, o que você vê?

Fechou os olhos, desesperado. Tentou se soltar, empurrou o irmão, sentiu por um segundo os lábios de vinho o assaltando num beijo forçado, quase indecente, uma língua insolente violando a entrada, o gosto da bebida invadindo sua boca. Finalmente se desvencilhou, num solavanco.

_"Quem é você?"_

Kanon não estava mais lá.

_"Quem é você?"_

A taça, antes virada na areia, estava cheia, seu líquido brilhando intocado, sedutor.

_"Quem é você?"_

Se aproximou dela, temeroso. O cheiro e o gosto do vinho ainda estavam em sua boca, a taça repousava ali, convidando-o a provar mais.

_"Quem é você?"_

As palavras sobre decisões, sobre verdades descobertas, o gosto do vinho, a sede que sentia. A idéia da realidade, que se impõe cedo ou tarde. Garganta seca. Vinho. Tomou da taça sem mais hesitar, cheirou o líquido, o aroma doce o trouxe para perto, sua boca implorou um alívio. Serviu-se ávido de um gole.

_"Você..."_

Sentiu um sabor acre, salobro, o líquido era grosso. Jogou tudo no chão, querendo vomitar. Sangue, a bebida era sangue! Deixou-a cair das mãos, acompanhou com os olhos, cheio de horror, um pequenino braço desmembrado de recém-nascido se arrastando para fora da taça, movendo os dedos como se quisesse alcançá-lo.

_"Você é..."_

Acordou sobressaltado, o gosto de sangue ainda vivo em sua boca. Passou as mãos nos lábios, as viu voltar manchadas de úmido vermelho, por uns instantes imaginou que aquilo não era sonho. Olhou desesperado ao redor tentando achar sinal da taça, de Kanon ou da Enseada de Uranos: estava na moenda. Tocou novamente os lábios sentindo as rachaduras de sede e exaustão ainda doloridas, feridas novas, recém-abertas. Suspirou fundo, tentando achar o fôlego que seu delírio noturno lhe tirou.

Num canto, achou um barrilzinho com água, mais pão, queijo, coalhada e azeite, uns poucos tomates mirrados e batata assada: Ganimedes não havia se esquecido dele, isso era bom. Provavelmente o achou adormecido e resolveu não perder tempo, deixando as provisões ali e voltando para a vila sem se demorar, para não levantar suspeitas. Se levantou ainda trêmulo, abalado pelo sonho ruim, se serviu fartamente da água lavando a boca machucada e bebendo um tanto mais. Agradecia de coração ao garoto, pegou alguns tomates, abriu-os e untou-os de azeite, consolando o estômago da fome noturna.

A brisa da noite levou-o para fora. Sabia que era arriscado deixar a moenda, mas precisava de ar fresco. Era bem tarde, provavelmente ninguém iria estar acordado àquelas horas, teria uns instantes de sossego antes de voltar para o esconderijo. O canto monótono dos grilos e aves noturnas parecia dar-lhe crédito, não havia ninguém ali para invadir-lhes o território, nenhum ser humano vivo.

Deixou a construção torta, espreguiçando-se, pensando como retribuir a Ganimedes por tudo que ele tinha feito. Ou quem sabe deixar de pensar nele de modo tão bizarro, confundindo-o de modo inconsciente com o irmão desaparecido. Tinha certeza de ter olhado-o muito estranhamente mais de uma vez. Talvez fosse bom explicar tudo, contar toda a história desde o início assim que o encontrasse.

E logo encontrou Ganimedes. Os cabelos revoltos, longos, caídos sobre os ombros, o porte vigoroso, totalmente exposto, o sorriso generoso e franco parado numa eternidade, os olhos azuis intensos, fixos, vazios, a pele exalando o cheiro de benjoim, vento marinho e carne cortada, pulsos das mãos vigorosas atravessados por cravos, mantendo-o preso, suspenso de braços abertos em uma árvore vizinha, gelado, inerte, sem vida. No corpo, as marcas de incontáveis sevícias distintas, mordidas nos ombros, peito, virilha, arranhões, hematomas, os genitais esfolados, uma trilha grossa de sangue que escorreu entre suas coxas, fazendo uma poça vermelha no chão sob seus pés.

Estarrecido, viu no peito do rapaz morto o símbolo de Gemini cortado à faca. E achou amarrado aos dedos dos pés de Ganimedes um retalho de pele arrancada de seu próprio corpo. Um bilhete, onde caprichosamente se escreveu com pena e tinta, em caligrafia elegante:

_"Istmo dos dentes de pedra, estrada sul"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _continua..._


	7. Chapter 7

VII

 

Corria na escuridão da madrugada, feito um louco pela estrada sul. Não fazia caso que era procurado: quem quisesse vê-lo que o visse, isso não importava. Largou para trás a moenda com toda a comida e água, largou a capa, não tinha tempo para isso. Queria chegar logo no ponto indicado no bilhete: toda aquela monstruosidade tinha endereço certo, o tal istmo dos dentes de pedra, na direção contrária à da vila.

O bilhete escrito em pele humana era um desafio. E sabia quem havia escrito tudo, das letras de tinta até os símbolos esculpidos à faca. Como antigamente, como sempre foi.

_"Kanon! Kanon! Você fez seu irmão fazer sua lição de casa, menino ruim!"_

_"Eu não fiz nada de errado, dona Mestra Substituta. A lição fui eu mesmo que fiz. E eu posso provar!"_

_"Eu conheço a letra do Saga, ele me ajudava com os livros das crianças menores, já esqueceu disso, seu pestinha? Bem diferente de você, que nunca ajudou ninguém! Agora como você explica isso, como sua lição tem a letra dele?!"_

_"A senhora nunca viu minha letra. Toma aí os meus outros cadernos, pode olhar eles também"_

_"...Mas...como..como pode?..."_

_"Somos gêmeos, professora. Em tudo. Tudo mesmo."_

Chegou numa ponta da estrada, ela se estreitava indo morrer num descampado pedregoso. Ao lado o mar arrebentava sobre rochas escarpadas, parecidas com as da extremidade da Enseada de Uranos, mas bem maiores, como os dentes de uma fera se erguendo do mar. Os dentes de pedra. O lugar era anormalmente enevoado, efeito das ondas bravas que erguiam no ar nuvens finas sobre as rochas.

Ele estava lá, como prometido. Sobre o dente central mais largo, a cabeleira longa, respingando de água, o mesmo olhar de enigma.

—Kanon!

Como da outra vez, não teve resposta. E nem fez caso: começou a saltar sobre as rochas, tentando alcançar o centro. Novamente escorregava nas pedras molhadas, se segurava como podia. Não ia cair desta vez.

—Por que você fez aquilo, seu desgraçado?!?! O que você quer de mim???

A figura de Kanon não respondia nada, se limitava a olhar tranqüilamente, acompanhando os esforços do outro para chegar até ela. Saga não fazia caso das feridas, do cansaço, de nada: que cortasse os dedos em mariscos ou esfolasse os joelhos nas rochas, a dor era incapaz de pará-lo naquela hora.

—POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ AQUILO, MALDITO???

Finalmente alcançou o dente central. Se ergueu como pôde, feridas no corpo ardendo com o sal, as pernas fraquejando, mal conseguindo se manter em pé. A figura de seu gêmeo continuava muda, carregando no olhar um misto de pena e desprezo.

—Por que...por que você fez aquilo? Hebe...Ganimedes...a velha..você matou todos eles, foi você que fez isso não foi?!?

Nenhuma resposta.

—Foi você, seu desgraçado! NÃO FOI?!?

Mais silêncio.

—EU VOU FAZER VOCÊ FALAR!!!

Reuniu as forças e partiu para cima do gêmeo, queria destroçá-lo com os próprios punhos. As nuvens de água de sal lhe borravam a vista, sua mão quase alcançou a imagem, de algum modo falhou, passou direto. Kanon estava atrás dele agora, o mesmo olhar de desprezo e piedade.

—Você não entendeu nada...que pena.

E sentiu as costelas serem chutadas sem dó, jogando-o quase fora do dente de pedra. Agarrou-se no chão, tentou controlar dor e fôlego perdido, se levantou novamente, não ia desistir.

—Não entendi mesmo, Kanon! Você não tem como explicar! Isso...essas coisas não tem...

—Justificativa?

Hesitou por um instante, antes que pudesse esboçar uma reação foi agarrado pelo braço e jogado violentamente na pedra, com estrondo. Não conseguia reagir. Foi erguido pelos cabelos, esmurrado não soube quantas vezes em poucos segundos, a dor lancinante fazendo parecer uma eternidade. O outro o pendurou pelos cabelos, o tempo necessário para que visse seu rosto. Um rosto igual ao seu, sem raiva ou delírio, apenas a expressão serena de comiseração.

—Você não entendeu mesmo.

Mais um soco no meio da cara, muito forte, foi lançado de novo na borda do rochedo, podia sentir o sangue escorrendo por sua boca e narinas, uma corredeira grudenta sobre seu rosto. Estava zonzo. Tentava ainda se levantar, as forças pareciam tê-lo abandonado.

—Vai me pagar...Kanon...vai me pagar...

—Por favor...já chega. Eu não gosto disso.

Deu-lhe um chute antes que se levantasse, jogando-o para fora do rochedo. Saga se agarrou na borda o quanto pôde, o mar bravio abaixo de seus pés tentava engoli-lo. O gêmeo segurou suas mãos.

—É melhor você parar com isso. Vá embora. Você não entendeu nada.

Saga ainda vociferava, mesmo lacerado e fraco, se agarrando nas rochas.

—Não entendi...você é um demônio! Para que? Para que matar aquela gente, para que você faz isso? Para que??

A figura de Kanon continuava inabalável, agora até sorria, inocentemente.

—Você viu tudo, e conhece as dores do povo. São fins que justificam todos os meios. Você sabe disso.

Num último esforço, Saga resolveu apelar para o cosmos. Não tinha sinais das forças extraordinárias que as estrelas lhe emprestavam há dois dias, parecia impossível usá-la. Mas não havia outro jeito. Tinha que tentar, tinha que ser ouvido.

—Você é o que se importa com isso...ou não se importa mais?

Cosmos...cosmos...tão longe...

—Não era você que queria resolver os problemas reais?

Cosmos...Constelação...Gemini...

—Você não tinha as respostas? Então porque está tão confuso?

E olhou de novo, naquela hora viu que não se agarrava nas rochas e sim nas mãos do seu igual, que parecia nem se esforçar para sustentar seu peso. O olhar denso, as duas safiras azuis cheias de piedade e mistério.

—Quem é você?

Perdeu a firmeza dos dedos, se soltou das mãos do outro, caiu no mar, um lento segundo até bater na água. Foi arrastado por entre as rochas. Não tinha mais forças, apenas distinguia a imagem de Kanon mais uma vez sobre as pedras, sua voz numa improvável distância, fantasmagórica, através das ondas que cobriam seus ouvidos:

—Pegue o barco na ilha, enfune as velas e vá embora. Você não precisa entender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _continua..._


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

 

Acordou numa ilha minúscula, quase uma ponta de terra saindo do mar, um pedacinho de chão com um mato baixo, pedregulhos e caranguejos. Ainda sentia as dores no corpo, as costelas pareciam quebradas, tossiu sal e sangue. Se levantou olhando para o céu: agora não mais o tom azul claro de antes, mas um cinza plúmbeo, sinal de que uma tempestade se aproximava. O vento forte uivava em seus ouvidos, um rangido de madeira se fez ouvir, chamando sua atenção. Ali, preso a uma argola de ferro, um pequeno barco à vela corcoveava nas ondas bravas.

_"Pegue o barco na ilha, enfune as velas e vá embora"_

Era desse barco que seu gêmeo falava, um jeito fácil de ir embora daquele lugar macabro, buscar segurança em algum outro porto, longe dos crimes. Crimes feitos pelo outro, e que jogaram o peso dos atos sobre seus ombros. Muito contraditório. Se havia feito tudo aquilo, tido tanto trabalho de incriminá-lo, por que agora queria que ele fugisse?

O barco estava ali. Os ventos confusos pareciam empurrá-lo em todas as direções mesmo com a vela arriada, sabe-se lá para onde iria caso fosse içada. Na distância podia ver a praia, o lugar onde havia chegado após cair no mar da Enseada de Uranos. Tinha a chance de ir para lá de novo, ou de se afastar, provavelmente se afastaria, deixando para trás aquele pesadelo. E deixando para trás Kanon.

Quem seria a próxima vítima? Quem mais ele iria matar? Talvez desistisse sem Saga por perto: não teria mais a quem responsabilizar por seus atos. Ou talvez não. Hebe, a serva do Santuário foi morta quando ele não estava lá. A idéia de que ele iria parar se esmaecia ante o ódio profundo e incansável do pai da moça, a fama sinistra que ganhara entre os aldeões, até ante as convicções bondosas de Ganimedes. Foram coisas construídas por algo mais que dias, talvez até por meses.

Nesse caso, ir embora não era uma opção. Tinha que voltar. Tinha que deter Kanon.

Deixou o barco, se lançou ao mar fazendo o corpo dolorido enfrentar ondas e correnteza. Tinha que chegar na praia de novo. Após vários minutos lutando contra as águas, estava novamente em pé na praia, correndo, buscando a estrada e seu caminho norte. Achar a casa da velha, o caminho para a vila, ia retornar mesmo com a cabeça à prêmio. Tinha que avisar alguém do que estava acontecendo, qualquer pessoa, mesmo que fosse preso de novo ou até queimado vivo, antes precisava convencer alguém, alguém ia ter que acreditar nele.

O vento arrastava mais e mais nuvens escuras, as preces do diácono por chuvas pareciam estar sendo atendidas. Enquanto corria entre espinheiros e árvores tortas na estreita estradinha que ia para a vila lembrou-se dele: o vigário envolto em negro que estava encompridando os cânticos da missa para ajudá-lo a fugir. Ele talvez o ouvisse. Mesmo com a morte brutal de seu auxiliar, tinha que correr o risco: não tinha nenhuma outra esperança, seria sua melhor tentativa, a única pessoa que poderia acreditar nele.

A vila estava deserta mais uma vez, uma luz anêmica brotava das janelas da igreja ressaltando tênue sob o céu encarvoado, no centro da praça a imensa pira improvisada ainda estava lá, o poste ressaltando em meio à lenha. As argolas de ferro se agitavam na ventania, o som de rangidos metálicos fazendo coro com o troar da borrasca.

Os ladrilhos do chão estavam pichados de vermelho.

No poste em meio à lenha, pendendo das argolas o sinistro adorno de três cabeças cortadas: a gorda e encarnada do velho Agenor, a de um homem mais novo, o mesmo que lhe havia conduzido ao cárcere e finalmente a de uma criança, a menina pequena de olhos arregalados, agora congelados no último pavor da morte. Achou os corpos dos homens jogados ali perto, nus e mutilados. E mais uma vez inscrições, desta vez com sangue, no chão da praça inteira: as palavras "Justiça", "Finalidade" e "Misericórdia".

E o símbolo de Gemini, enorme, ali no piso, desenhado também com sangue, dominando toda a frente da igreja. Junto ao desenho, o corpo da garotinha igualmente mutilado e nu, sentado na porta do templo como se descansasse. Um ícone de matança.

Por um instante ficou travado ali, em choque, sem conseguir se mexer, as vozes de cânticos vindos da igreja fazendo sua cabeça girar. Estrondos começavam a se ouvir ao longe, o vento soprou mais forte, levando o cheiro dos cadáveres. Pensamentos se atropelavam, pensava em sair dali o mais rápido que conseguisse, pegar o barco, se afastar daquele lugar horrível, pensava no tamanho da atrocidade que havia acontecido, num crime daqueles largado sem punição ou justiça, em uma trilha de mortes que parecia não ter fim. A imagem dos olhos de Kanon lhe veio à mente, as palavras ditas com tanta calma: "Você não entendeu nada".

Um ruído do outro lado da praça o assustou, imaginou ter visto a sombra de pessoas deixando as casas, tratou de correr. Se escondeu atrás da igreja. Achou a porta dos fundos fechada, não podia entrar, ali ao descoberto estava para ser apanhado: tinha certeza de que o povo não lhe daria perdão. Pensou depressa em algum esconderijo, olhou para cima, talvez se subisse no muro e ficasse atrás da laje de cobertura da igreja, atrás da abóbada, poderia ter menos chances de ser visto. Subiu nas pilastras velhas, apoiando os pés nos buracos carcomidos da argamassa de palha e barro. Conseguiu alcançar a laje, afundou os pés em algo que parecia molhado, o cheiro forte de azeite de oliva invadiu suas narinas.

Estava na laje, de frente à abóbada com o cruzeiro de metal. E afundado em azeite de oliva até os tornozelos, o líquido dourado se infiltrando nas paredes de argamassa. Olhou em volta sem entender o que tanto azeite fazia num lugar daqueles, acabou achando um buraco quadrado estreito coberto com uma tábua em um dos cantos do prédio. Bem em cima de um degrau da laje, um dos poucos lugares que se via sem azeite, talvez o quadro de uma antiga clarabóia.

Olhou pelo buraco, viu o escritório particular do diácono, vazio. O vigário devia estar rezando com os fiéis. Notou que a porta de ferro trancada nos fundos da igreja dava passagem para esse aposento, uma sala bastante simples, repleta de utensílios litúrgicos, um armário velho, uma escrivaninha, vários potes fechados e outra porta de ferro que devia se comunicar com o salão da igreja. Ouviu novamente sons que não sabia serem do vento forte ou de pessoas saindo à praça., se assustou, não conseguia saber de onde vinha o ruído. O escritório vazio parecia ser um esconderijo melhor que a laje: as missas eram muito longas, e o diácono era a única pessoa com a qual talvez pudesse contar. Com cuidado esgueirou-se pelo buraco estreito.

A sala era iluminada por janelinhas na parede, mesmo estando seca, tinha um cheiro de azeite de oliva ainda mais forte que a própria laje. Nenhum dos castiçais para velas estava sendo usado, algo incomum numa igreja ortodoxa, mesmo que fosse no escritório. Sobre a escrivaninha achou alguns papéis que pareciam incompatíveis com aquele lugar: fotos muito antigas de crianças e uma pasta com folhas impressas por computador, modernas, cheias de gráficos e números.

As fotos, amarelecidas, algumas quase totalmente desbotadas mostravam duas meninas gêmeas, vestidas igual, sempre de mãos dadas. A única diferença que tinham era letras bordadas em suas saias: um "P" na garota que aparecia à esquerda e um "E" na garota que estava à direita. Nunca mudavam a ordem.

Revirou mais fotos, as meninas sempre na mesma pose, sem alterar. Por fim achou uma foto diferente, as duas sorrindo, acenando para o fotógrafo, com as mãos envolvidas em bandagens. No verso a nota: "Minhas Pemfi e Eni, agradecimento pela graça alcançada, separação das siamesas, julho..."

Eni?

_"Eni se perdeu, mas é que ela tinha um olho muito bom."_

O que a velha disse. A bandagem nas mãos das meninas. A mão mutilada da velha cega. "Eni tinha um olho muito bom". Eni.

E mais um lampejo, do dia confuso em que acharam a velha no tonel: só deu para ver um braço com a mão disforme e a cabeça branca, tudo coberto de óleo. Lembrou da velha apontando para o fundo da casa, com a mão disforme, esquerda. E da velha sendo tirada de dentro do tonel, o braço aleijado pendendo para fora, inerte.

Não podia garantir...mas parecia mais um braço direito. Com o contrário exato da mutilação que viu apontando para o fundo da casa. Voltou a olhar as fotos, com mais atenção, confirmou suas suspeitas:

Gêmeas siamesas unidas por uma mesma mão. Por isso pareciam de mãos dadas, na verdade não estavam, apenas compartilhavam os mesmos ossos e carne. Por isso sempre na mesma ordem nas fotos. Por isso não se largavam. Eni. Fotos muito antigas. "Eni se perdeu".

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha. O que essas fotos faziam lá na igreja? Olhou rapidamente os papéis da pasta, um texto técnico dificílimo, não entendeu muita coisa. Apenas identificou o timbre do Departamento de Meteorologia de Atenas, e as palavras "previsão do tempo", "tempestade de raios", "seca" e "incêndios", realçadas em amarelo.

Ouviu um barulho na porta de acesso ao salão, alarmado subiu novamente pela clarabóia o mais rápido que pôde, largou manchas de azeite no assoalho e rezou para que ninguém notasse. Na pressa, soltou a pasta com os papéis de computador e as fotos caídas de qualquer jeito, espalhadas na mesa. Viu o diácono entrar calmamente. A porta ficou aberta por alguns segundos: pode notar o lume alaranjado de inúmeras velas acesas, uma reza cantada subindo, como de pessoas em êxtase. Muita gente lá dentro, provavelmente a vila inteira.

O religioso fechou bem a porta, trancou-a com chave, pisou sobre as marcas de azeite sem dar maior importância. Abriu alguns potes, jogou de dentro deles um pó escuro muito parecido com terra fina no chão da sala e sobre a escrivaninha. Pegou velas longas de dentro do armário e as acendeu no castiçal. Recolheu as fotos e papéis espalhados, guardou uma imagem das gêmeas dentro das vestes sacerdotais. Abriu a gaveta da mesa e tirou de dentro um par de cadeados enormes. Olhou para a clarabóia, as vestes escuras descobriram um queixo sorridente, lábios que não lhe pareceram nada estranhos. Seria possível? O diácono saiu da igreja, trancou a porta do fundo e fechou com uma imensa trave de madeira os portões da frente, arrematando com os dois cadeados. Lacrou totalmente a igreja por fora.

O vento na praça já havia se convertido quase em um tufão, os pedaços de madeira da pira começando a se espalhar por todos os cantos, uma grossa nuvem de pó voando, as cabeças caindo do poste, rolando como bolas de jogo nos ladrilhos manchados. Saga acompanhava o vigário de cima do telhado, quase caindo, viu um pedaço de argamassa da abóbada se soltar e desabar sobre a clarabóia, fechando o acesso. No fundo, abafadas pelos sons da tempestade, seguiam as vozes das pessoas, cânticos e rezas que continuavam mesmo sem ministro. O diácono foi se afastando, e antes de sumir no meio da poeira, tirou a parte da veste que lhe cobria a cabeça. Acenou, sorrindo.

—Kanon?!?!!?

No céu, relâmpagos e trovões já anunciavam o que estava por vir. Um raio caiu num canto da praça, explodindo em chamas uma oliveira seca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _continua..._


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

 

Ele sabia onde estava indo, ao menos imaginava que sabia. Viu Kanon recolher a foto das meninas siamesas, Pemfi e Eni, guardá-las na roupa, provavelmente ia até um lugar que tivesse ligação com elas. Imaginava qual. Açoitado pelos espinheiros que se agitavam loucos na tempestade, não se detinha por nada: naquele momento dezenas de pessoas rezavam dentro da igreja, com suas velas acesas, implorando por chuva. Uma igreja embebida em azeite, com um longo cruzeiro de prata no topo. A sala do fundo com o castiçal abandonado e a "terra fina" cobrindo o chão, imaginava em alarme o que era na verdade. E bem no meio de uma tempestade de raios.

As árvores se dobravam no vento, algumas já se quebravam, o vento carregando lascas de madeira, pedra e terra do chão. Ao longe divisou a casa comprida, tratou de ir depressa até lá. No armazém dos fundos os tonéis de azeite estavam caídos, se partindo no vento intenso, um pequeno rio de óleo escorrendo tortuosamente.

De novo as pegadas de homem alto, lavadas no óleo. Entrando na casa. Os raios já caíam ameaçadoramente, em alguns lugares halos de fogo já eram avistados na distância. Ele tinha que fazer algo, antes que o pior acontecesse. Kanon havia trancado a igreja. Então Kanon iria abri-la de novo, quisesse ou não.

O lugar estava quase tão escuro quanto antes, a única luz entrando fraca por partes do telhado em ruínas, efeitos do vento forte. Os espelhos agora estavam jogados para todos os lados, cacos se espalhando por todo o chão. A casa parecia deserta. Mas com certeza ele estava lá dentro, em algum lugar.

—Kanon!

Os trovões continuavam lá fora, não vinha nenhuma água dos céus, só a escuridão, a ventania e a luz dos raios; precisava se apressar. O outro não respondia, na certa estava escondido em algum lugar lá dentro, talvez junto da velha que não se afogou no azeite, deviam estar juntos nessa armadilha. Ou talvez já a tivesse matado: não ia achar estranho ver o corpo da senhora em pedaços, depois de tudo aquilo. Continuou seguindo pelo corredor, indo num lugar cada vez mais escuro, conforme avançava.

Finalmente não conseguia enxergar mais nada. Andava aos tropeços sem conseguir se orientar, as paredes cobertas de móveis jogados e espelhos mal servindo de orientação. Tateou ao redor, achou uma caixa de fósforos amassada. Conseguiu riscar um palito, a luzinha fraca iluminando os espelhos partidos.

Nos incontáveis reflexos, a imagem de Kanon, aparecendo no fundo, apontando para cima discretamente, com um sorriso quase cândido. Virou para trás num susto, sentiu o coração disparar, obedeceu um impulso quase instintivo de se jogar no chão.

Um raio caiu ali, e o telhado explodiu em mil pedaços, uma figueira desabou sobre a casa, derrubando a parede. Por pouco não foi esmagado. Saiu dos escombros rastejando, ergueu a cabeça, sacudindo o entulho. Havia luz ali, luz dos raios que caíam do céu e do fogo que se alastrava ao redor da casa. Os cacos de espelho refulgiam em um tom de vivo escarlate.

Parada à sua frente, uma silhueta alta de longos cabelos se delineava contra o fogo. Conhecia bem aquele porte rebelde, o cheiro de benjoim e oceano que vinha junto da fumaça e do vento.

—Eu...finalmente achei você....Kanon!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _continua_


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

 

A silhueta não quis sair do lugar, ficou parada, aguardando que se aproximasse. Saga se pôs em pé, olhou bem para a figura que estava na sua frente, aos poucos os olhos de um azul elétrico se distinguiam, refletindo as chamas. Olhos incrivelmente serenos.

—O que você fez desta vez? As pessoas mortas na praça...e você se passou pelo vigário, trancou os aldeões na igreja, uma igreja com uma cruz de prata enorme, coberta de óleo, cheia de pólvora numa tempestade de raios!! Você planejou isso!!!

O outro apenas deu de ombros.

—Não é nenhum segredo para você.

Avançou furioso. Estava mancando, não conseguia mais correr. Ainda assim tinha ganas de estrangular seu gêmeo com as próprias mãos.

—Essas pessoas...elas estão fechadas dentro de uma bomba, uma tocha gigante! Se um raio cair ali, é o fim!

—Isso é óbvio.

Aquilo era demais. Mesmo ferido, saltou em cima de Kanon, derrubando-o no chão.

—Você é louco!!! Você vai matá-las!! Vai matar a todos lá dentro. Você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas!!! Essas pessoas não fizeram nada para merecer isso!!!!!!!

O irmão desvencilhou-se fácil, chutando-o com força.

—Você continua enganado.

Saga foi jogado adiante, caiu no meio dos espelhos, cortando os braços. O outro não avançou, apenas ficou parado, fitando. Não parecia ter intenção de atacar.

—Mulheres...velhos...crianças...uma igreja cheia...Você...é um assassino louco. Um demente...Você é o demônio!

—Continua enganado.

Um raio caiu na direção da vila, um forte lume alaranjado se acendeu, alguma coisa grande estava pegando fogo ali. Podia ser a pira de execução, ou talvez...

—A igreja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanon olhou com tranqüilidade. Parecia achar bonita a luz do fogo na distância.

— Justiça e Misericórdia. Alguém tem que cuidar disso. É válido. Os fins justificam os meios.

Saga não queria ouvir mais, tinha pressa. Se lançou de novo sobre a imagem do irmão, queria acertar-lhe um soco bem dado, levá-lo que fosse desmaiado até a igreja e abrir as portas, tentar salvar alguém de lá com vida. Por alguma razão seus golpes acabavam no vazio, era como se aquele que via ali fosse capaz de ler sua mente, saber exatamente onde ia atacar e como.

—Por favor...pare com isso.

Mais uma vez foi atingido por seu gêmeo, um golpe doloroso no queixo que o fez desabar para trás. Caiu novamente nos pedaços de espelho, sentiu os fragmentos se cravando em suas costas, não conseguiu segurar um urro de dor.

—Se você ao menos entendesse...Mas não entende. Por isso eu quis que você fosse embora.

—Maldito!—gemeu Saga, tentando se levantar—Mil vezes maldito!...Eu fiz muito bem quando o deixei em Uranos...Como...como você saiu de lá, por que se vingar nessa gente? Sou eu que você quer, eu sei que seu assunto é comigo.

A imagem de Kanon baixou os olhos. Parecia muito triste.

—Você...definitivamente não está entendendo nada.

Saga tentou ficar em pé, mas não tinha mais forças. Caiu novamente de joelhos, lágrimas de raiva e frustração escorrendo por seu rosto.

—O que era para eu entender então, o que era? O que tinha para se entender na morte dessa gente toda, o que você queria de mim?! O que era para entender?...

A figura do irmão baixou os olhos, não disse nada.

—O que eu tinha que ter entendido?!??—Saga se levantou finalmente, cambaleando—Me diga!

Mais uma vez, silêncio.

—Me diga ou eu vou arrancar uma resposta de você à força!!—e se lançou num passo trôpego, tentando agarrar o outro. Dos olhos de Kanon, duas lágrimas brotaram.

—Por favor...pare com isso. É só o que eu peço. Não se machuque mais.

Saga não conseguiu alcançá-lo. Acabou tropeçando e caindo de bruços sobre o vidro estilhaçado, cortou a mão num longo caco. Quase já nem sentia dor, a consciência se embaçava.

—Me...responda...

—Você sabe a resposta há muito tempo. Justiça e misericórdia. Foi você mesmo que respondeu isso.

O gêmeo o encarava, triste. Saga olhou ao redor, as imagens pareciam se distorcer.Ao redor os cacos de espelho refletiam milhares de vezes sua figura, milhares de vezes multiplicadas por dois, uma imagem sadia, em pé, vestida de sacerdote, a outra ferida e prostrada, em farrapos. Não pensava em chamar o cosmos, não tinha mais essa esperança. Apenas queria...como queria que a imagem caída fosse dele, pronto a se entregar e responder por seus crimes.

—Agora deixe disso...por favor.

Atingi-lo.

—Você não precisava estar aqui.

Atingi-lo de verdade

—Eu realmente lhe imploro...

Atingi-lo onde dói mais.

—Você tem que cumprir com seu juramento. Justiça, misericórdia...Você sabe que é muito importante...

Saga se levantou como pode, ficou de joelhos, encarando o rosto do irmão. Uma última vez. A mão ferida segurando um longo caco de espelho em forma de punhal.

—Acho...que agora entendi.

E cravou a lasca de vidro no próprio peito, fazendo o sangue jorrar sem controle. Caiu para trás, sentindo o frio subir por seus membros, mesmo estando ali, tão perto do fogo. Ao longe a igreja explodia, os vasos de pólvora guardados no escritório finalmente atingidos pelas chamas. Perdido na dor gelada, pode ver a figura de Kanon se lançar sobre ele, em evidente angústia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _continua..._


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

 

—Por...que?

O irmão o sustentava nos braços, o rosto triste mas bastante calmo. A mão quente estancava o sangramento e bania a dor, como se fosse um remédio divino.

—Você não pensou nas conseqüências de parar tudo. Esqueceu que o mundo é grande, e que a justiça e a misericórdia não foram feitas para caber em um quintal.

Ainda estava fraco, muito fraco.

—Que justiça é essa?...Que...misericórdia? Um banho de sangue como esse, me diga...onde está a justiça e a misericórdia disso? Como isso pode ser...justo?

O outro sorriu. Ajeitou seus cabelos ao redor do rosto esfolado e pálido.

—Na chance que existe, de salvar milhares de vidas e por pão e lentilha em suas mesas. Curar as feridas dos enfermos, dar um teto a quem não tem. Aquela razão que sempre foi a mais importante...

Tocou seu peito, sobre o coração que pulsava fraco.

—...aqui dentro.

Nunca viu esse olhar com tanta bondade.

—Morreram...cinqüenta pessoas. Ou talvez mais...

—Morreram mais que cinqüenta, com certeza....

Deixou o rosto cair de lado, as lágrimas escorrendo fartas. O gêmeo tomou sua mão.

—E outras tantas, mais de mil vão se salvar. Graças ao poder que há nestas mãos. Um poder que tem que ter meios livres para finalmente se expressar. Que não pode...ser incompreendido, ou queimado inutilmente no meio de uma praça.

O irmão apertou-o junto ao peito. As feridas não doíam tanto. Na verdade se sentia muito bem. Continuou ouvindo a voz de Kanon, a sua voz, tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão profunda.

—Se essa força não puder aparecer, se houver quem a conteste...o que será da vida desses milhares de pessoas?

Era isso.

—Os fins...justificam os meios.

—Você entendeu. Finalmente.

Seu gêmeo afagou-o com carinho, Saga se abraçou nele, em prantos. Sentia ter se livrado de um peso imenso, em um instante viu as imagens de Shion, de Aioros, do bebê Athena, do próprio Kanon encarcerado se dissipando num raio de sol. De olhos fechados, viu um mundo tranqüilo, onde as mães cuidavam de suas crianças, a comida não faltava e as doenças iam embora. Um mundo que brotava de seus dedos.

—Você...já sabia...

—Eu sempre soube. Sempre.

As primeiras gotas de chuva começavam a cair, o fogo remitia, não tendo mais quase nada para devorar. Por um instante os dois se separaram um pouco, olharam-se nos olhos, uma sintonia indiscritível a uní-los, como se fossem um só. Ao lado de ambos, o cálice de vinho do sonho, cheio até a borda.

—Você aceita agora?

—Sim.

A figura de Kanon lhe deu o vinho: impossível dizer se tinha gosto de sangue, apenas bebeu, seu próprio sangue a se misturar com o líquido cor de rubi. O irmão foi se servir da taça, a mão fraca de Saga o deteve.

—Por favor...prove...prove comigo...

E beijou sua boca intensamente, fez seu sangue correr pelos lábios do outro, misturado em vinho e ansiedade. O igual o abraçou forte, respondeu ao beijo com fúria e desejo, a chuva agora os molhava como um alívio dos céus. Saga se largou sobre o chão de cacos de espelho e lama misturados, o outro se pôs em cima dele, afagando-lhe o rosto, gentilmente.

—Pegue...

Entregou o caco de vidro longo, ainda manchado com seu sangue. O gêmeo aceitou. Com a borda afiada, foi cortando-lhe as roupas delicadamente, com cuidado, descobrindo seu corpo ferido aos poucos.

—Você quer isso?...

—Eu quero que você...faça parte de mim.

O outro sorriu. Despiu-se das vestes negras de diácono, fez sua nudez acompanhar a de Saga, os lábios se tocando de novo, o calor das mãos curando-lhe as feridas, uma a uma. Mergulharam juntos num poço de desejos antigos, finalmente livres da prisão. Tocaram-se mãos iguais, olharam-se olhos iguais, sentiram corações iguais.

—Não há lugar para culpas.

—Não...não há.

Acolheu o irmão, gêmeo e semelhante numa entrega absoluta. Se deixou conquistar, possuir, fez de sua carne a carne dele, deu-se e tomou para si o que lhe faltava. Deixou o outro lamber-lhe as feridas, marcou-lhe com dentes, bebeu seu néctar, misturaram-se os sangues em um só. Rendeu-se em delírio. Enquanto gemia submisso, invadido pelo corpo idêntico, seu espelho, podia sentir-se finalmente uno, indivisível, perfeito.

_"Eu..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _continua..._


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

 

Abriu os olhos, estava na beira do mar. A enseada de Uranos, com sua prisão coberta de ouriços, as gaivotas voando no céu, a maresia. E um colo quente a sustentar-lhe a cabeça, uma mão de gestos delicados afagando o cabelo. Levantou sobressaltado:

—O que???

Ali estava uma mulher de meia-idade envolta num xale negro, esquálida e ossuda, o olhar perdido de quem não consegue ver.

—Não, não sou "oquê". Meu nome é Deina. Eu achei você caído.

—Ah...—e por um momento a imagem da velha cega lhe veio à mente, apontando com a mão disforme para o corredor de espelhos. Engoliu em seco, olhou para as próprias mãos: não tinha mais feridas, os braços estavam sem cacos espetados. Estava são, totalmente bem. Mais que isso, estava aliviado.

Foi sonho.

—Você não devia dormir na praia, o sol pode queimar—prosseguiu a mulher cega, tranqüilamente—Eu mesma não fico muito, mesmo gostando do calor. A praia é meio confusa para mim. No tempo que eu era serva no Santuário de Athena, eu passava os dias livres na praia, mas depois que perdi a visão passo os dias mais em casa.

—Santuário?...

—Sim, eu sei, é muita gente. Eu fazia faxina e cuidava dos jardins, era muito boa. Trabalhei muitos anos na escadaria, servi os comandantes de ouro, por um tempo trabalhei também na sede, os jardins da casa do Mestre são muito lindos. Mas a vista foi ficando fraca, aí eu fui perdendo o jeito de trabalhar.

Uma ex-serva, a pobre. Ainda assim não aparentava estar largada no abandono, usava roupas limpas e parecia saudável.

—O que foi, Deina? Que você está fazendo aí na praia?—uma voz feminina mais grave soou ao longe. Olhou para o lado, viu uma mulher meio gorda de rosto manchado carregando uma criança de pernas tortas no colo. Na hora as reconheceu: a mãe leprosa e o filho paralítico, que havia ajudado há tão pouco tempo.

—Eu achei ele caído na praia. Acho que está doente.

Saga se pôs de pé, agradecendo o zelo

—Doente? Ah, não senhora, não precisa se preocupar, estou bem, muito bem mesmo...

A cega franziu a testa, sem perder a serenidade.

—Veja bem...o senhor é muito importante...se ficar doente, quem é que vai mandar no Santuário?

A afirmação o fez gelar, sua identidade estava a descoberto. A outra mulher arregalou os olhos, pasma:

—Então...o senhor é o Mestre? Quer dizer, debaixo de todo aquele pano, da máscara, o senhor é que veio na minha casa, e curou minha doença?? E deu a tala da perninha e o andador para o meu menino?

Ia rejeitando a afirmação nervosamente, aquilo era segredo que jamais deveria ser revelado, lançava em enorme risco sua posição e até sua vida. Mas não teve chance: a mulher gorda já havia se posto na sua frente de joelhos, beijando a sua mão com avidez, chorando de alegria. O garoto que trazia no colo ria contente. A cega emendou:

—É claro que é ele. Reconheci pelas mãos, já as toquei no Santuário e não me engano com mãos. São mãos de homem de verdade, lembro direito das mãos do Mestre. E também pelo cheiro dos cabelos: é benjoim do Sião. O Mestre adora benjoim. É igual aos irmãos gêmeos que desapareceram, o mau, que foi preso e o outro bom, que sumiu na guerra. Amavam benjoim, mandavam trazer de longe, pobres rapazes. História triste, não vem ao caso. Mestre Shion odiava benjoim, dizia que tinha cheiro de defunto. O Mestre novo gosta.

A outra pouco dava ouvidos, apenas abraçava Saga, emocionada e feliz.

—O Mestre aqui na praia, eu sou uma abençoada! Quantas vezes eu agradeci, quantas vezes eu lembrei do senhor, de toda a ajuda que o senhor me deu! Eu quase não tenho mais as feridas, estou boa, e o senhor ainda veio me ver ontem, me trouxe mais remédio. E o menino já arrisca um passinho, o senhor viu, e pensar que ele não andava de tudo, tinha as pernas moles, nem parava de sapato. O senhor é um santo na terra, um anjo do céu! E é um moço bonito também, esse jeito de ator de cinema, tem uns olhos tão lindos, é até pecado usar a máscara...

Saga abriu um sorriso tímido, algo vexado. Mas não podia negar: a alegria sincera daquela mulher mexia com ele. Era como uma recompensa pelos esforços empregados, a certeza de estar fazendo aquela gente de tantas necessidades um pouco mais feliz. O menininho estendeu-lhe a mão, carinhosamente. A ex-serva cega o tomou pelo braço, amistosa.

—É, uma ocasião dessas é para comemorar. E o senhor deve estar mesmo com fome. Vamos todos na minha casa, vamos comer juntos e beber retsina*, vou abrir uma garrafa. Eu também devo muita coisa para o Mestre, fui muito feliz no Santuário, muito feliz mesmo. O senhor nos acompanha? Faço questão de fazer um almoço especial hoje.

Não recusou o convite, acompanhou gentil as duas senhoras humildes. Aquela manhã parecia especialmente bonita, própria às boas conversas com os amigos e às reuniões mais descontraídas. Na verdade, estava sentindo o momento como uma dádiva rara, à qual jamais tivera acesso igual. Conversa de gente simples. Foi com elas pela enseada afora., alegremente puxando assunto.

—Você então mora aqui perto, Deina?

—Moro na vila, com a graça da Deusa, e de seus Cavaleiros. Os comandantes dourados sempre foram muito bons para mim. Foi o comandante índio com nome difícil mais o rapazinho estabanado, o irmão do proscrito Aioros que me ajudaram a comprar a casa. Uns anjos, me dão remédios sempre, o índio disse que um dia ainda hei de enxergar de novo. Me envergonho de não decorar o nome dele, sou boa de conhecer mãos mas um fracasso com nomes. Mas todos foram bons, todos, até o italiano que tem fama de ruim, esse sempre me dava uma garrafa de vinho doce quando eu limpava o jardim dele, muito gentil. Eu sinto saudades...

A gorda interrompeu as lembranças, rindo.

—É muita conversa, perdoa dela ser tão tagarela, senhor. Vai ver que ela cozinhando é bem melhor que falando: a Deina prepara uma comida que é uma delícia! O senhor vai provar os Kourambiethes* que ela faz, são pequenos e tão gostosos, acho que é porque ela é cega, ficou mais habilidosa. É um prato para o Mestre mesmo, da altura de um Mestre do Santuário. Mestre...ai, o Mestre comigo, e sem a máscara, imagina até as pessoas ficarem sabendo que eu vi o senhor, e que o senhor é tão bonito assim! Vou contar para minhas amigas, elas vão morrer de inveja, ah se vão...

Um dia perfeito. Mais tarde, em sua cama, ainda recordava de tudo, a madrugada, o dia e o sonho que já nem parecia tão insólito. Ao contrário, dele tirava uma energia consoladora, a certeza de que estava no caminho certo, sem se enganar ou trair.

_"Quem é você?"_

Desta vez não se abalou. Abraçou o travesseiro sorrindo, a pergunta não o incomodava mais. Seu cosmos voltou a ouvi-lo.

_"Eu sou o que sou"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _continua..._


	13. Epílogo

**XIII (Epílogo)**

 

Noite estrelada, o barulho do mar embalava o firmamento. Pela estradinha que leva à vila de Rodorio um homem feliz assobiava uma cantiga de festa. Havia acabado de chegar de viagem, um dia atrasado da costumeira licença do fim de semana. Estava em total bom-humor. Sabia que o atraso ia ter preço, as conseqüências de sua demora nunca eram divertidas: pilhas de serviço acumulado, subordinados à beira de um ataque de nervos e o resto do Alto Comando exigindo alguma explicação.

Que eles no Santuário se estressassem sozinhos. O assunto hoje era bem mais feliz que as miliquices de sempre. Entrou na vila, saudou as corujas, foi até uma casinha mais afastada, com madressilvas nas paredes e uma cerca de madeira. Bateu palmas:

—Deina!

Ficou esperando, mas ninguém atendeu. Um garoto magro apareceu na rua, se dirigiu ao viajante, meio surpreso.

—Comandante? Mas é o senhor mesmo? O que faz aqui a essas horas?

O viajante sorriu divertido, ajeitando os longos cabelos de índio:

—Hehe, acabei de chegar de viagem, atrasei um pouco desta vez. Mas foi por uma boa causa: eu passei na volta por Frankfurt, fui conversar com um cirurgião de olhos.

O garoto olhou, animado:

—para a Deina? E o senhor conseguiu?

—Consegui sim, já está tudo certo—o homem grande estava muito feliz—Amanhã cedo ela já pode ir até a base que vai ter um avião esperando, vai direto pra Alemanha. O médico me deixou confiante, já fez milagres com muita gente que não tinha nem esperança de voltar a ver. E disse que o caso dela pode ser até fácil.

O garoto riu, muito contente, mas logo parou.

—É, então o senhor tem que avisar ela logo...ela tem que fazer as malas...Só que...

O comandante olhou, intrigado:

—Que o que?

—...que eu não vi a Deina desde a manhã de hoje. Ela não está. Eu mesmo já chamei, pra entregar leite, e ela não atende.

Achou aquilo estranho. A cega nunca se afastava muito de casa, ainda mais durante a noite, quando não tinha com quem conversar. Empurrou o portão, entrou no pequeno jardim da casa.

—Deina? Você está aí?

Nenhuma resposta.

Foi quando olhou embaixo da porta, água saindo da fresta, sem parar, como se algo houvesse transbordado lá dentro. Alarmou-se. Com um soco botou a porta abaixo, preocupado:

—Deina! Deina, responde!

A água vinha da pia da cozinha, a torneira largada aberta. Berinjela marinada, kourambiethes*, uma garrafa de retsina* aberta e ainda cheia, copos e pratos abandonados sobre a mesa. A casa estava inundada, havia água em todos os quartos. Na sala, sobre o tapete empapado, um sapatinho de menino estava à vista. Uma botinha das que se usam em crianças que tem problemas para andar.

—Mas...o que aconteceu aqui?!

O garoto olhava, igualmente atônito.

—Não faço idéia. Ela sempre tomou tanto cuidado com a casa...E hoje cedo parecia tão feliz, até me pediu para ir no mercado, buscar os legumes e o leite. Disse que era para fazer um almoço para o "mestre". E agora...

—O...Mestre? Mas ele ia vir aqui na vila numa segunda-feira?

—Não, de segunda ele não vem, nunca vem. Mas foi o que ela me disse: o mestre...Não me olhe desse jeito, comandante, eu também não entendi!

Estava atônito, confuso, não sabia nem o que pensar. Recolheu o sapatinho caído, examinou-o de perto. Não haviam pistas do que houve naquela casa. Nenhum sinal de luta. Nenhum sinal de vida. Absolutamente nada.

—O...mestre...

O frio do vento entrou pela esquadria da porta derrubada. Lá fora, na noite, Castor e Pollux, as estrelas líderes da constelação de Gemini brilhavam mais intensamente que todas. Um estranho brilho igual, radiante e seguro, em harmonia plena. Como se compartilhassem felizes da mesma luz, cor de vinho. Cor de sangue.

* * *

**  
FIM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Nota: Kourambiethes são pãezinhos de manteiga açucarados, perfumados com aguardente e especiarias. Retsina é um tipo de vinho doce, resinoso. Ambos fazem parte da culinária tradicional e do cotidiano da vida grega._
> 
>  
> 
> Presente de amigo secreto para minha coleguinha de Saint Seiya Dreams, **Sak. Hokuto-Chan** (a.k.a. Nuriko Kamatari). Foi muito legal escrever Kanon  & Saga (ou Saga & Kanon, ou Saga & Saga...hehehe, eu mesma não ousaria dizer o que foi isso! XDDDD), confesso que poucas vezes me diverti tanto levando um personagem a condições extremas: acabou sendo um presente para mim também (e com um personagem que eu normalmente não costumo lidar em yaoi). Espero que tenha ficado do agrado, dark, violenta, mas com um final feliz. E espero também que os personagens originais não tenham incomodado muito, foi necessário usá-los (afinal eu precisava de algumas gargantas para cortar! XD )
> 
> E, bom, antes que eu leve uma pedrada pelo epílogo (XDDDDDD), juro, a inclusão do "índio de sempre" não foi tão por meu querer: após pensar muito, resolvi escrever com ele mesmo, que era o personagem que mais se prestava aos acontecimentos. Minhas opções outras seriam Marin e Daidaros-Albiore, mas nenhuma era realmente boa (cheguei mesmo a tentar escrever usando Marin, mas a máscara de amazona acabou me atrapalhando decisivamente no trecho sobre Frankfurt). No fim, acho que deu certo: afinal, no mangá, nosso índio é bem dizer o primeiro Cavaleiro de Ouro ativo no Santuário que suspeita que há algo errado com o Mestre—mas que prefere ficar observando o desenrolar dos fatos.
> 
> Seja como seja, eis aí: espero que você tenha gostado ^^ . Agradecimentos nesta fic à Victor Guedes/Azeites Gallo de Portugal e Fogos Caramuru, pelos testes de inflamabilidade realizados com seus produtos (a que ponto chegamos na busca da precisão factual ^^'...leitores, por favor não tentem isso em casa, é MUITO perigoso!), mais à Geo Cities/Yahoo, pelo hosting provisório do texto.
> 
> Fan fiction concluída em 5 de Fevereiro de 2006


End file.
